Tattooed Heart
by CM44
Summary: "Aaron, that boy had your heart tattooed with his name all over it inside and out." Rossi said with a smile. "Your point being?" Love always has its way around with words. ONE-SHOT! A little fem-slash, slash, and regular pairings. Also a songfic, "Tattooed Heart" by Ariana Grande.


**Hello my peps! I know it been a long time but writer's block may finally be gone! Yay! Anyways just a one shot that popped in my head after hearing this song by Ariana Grande. *P.S. F****or those wondering about Oh, The Teenage Years! I will be posting two chapters next week as a apology of my horrible writer's block.* Anyways on with the story!**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN THOSE LYRICS!**

* * *

The annual Bureau party was in full swing with peoples dancing and making a fool of themselves for entertainment. The B.A.U team where in a room far enough to avoid unnecessary intruders but, close enough to hear the music.

"I can't believe nobody saw us move that huge table!" Garcia laughed shocked at peoples and how oblivious they can be. "What do you mean us? Rossi, Hotch, Reid and I carried the table, which by the way was surprisingly heavy for a empty desk!" Morgan said.

Garcia was in the most sparkly sapphire pencil bottom dress, which accompanied by Morgan in a ruby red polo shirt with black pants and blazer.

"Your point being?" JJ asked. "Um, um." Morgan tried to think of a way out but couldn't. "Just shush Derek, it'll go easier on you." Emily said. "But-" "Morgan trust me, just stop before they gang up on you." Rossi warned.

JJ was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress with her hair in a bun with sideways bangs. Emily was wearing a black dress with curly hair coming with Rossi, who was wearing a dark blue shirt with a blazer and a pair of fancy boots.

Reid couldn't help but roll his eyes at the scene. Yes, he did found it pathetic that Morgan was trying to fight the three duo but what could he do. Reid was dressed in a purple polo shirt with a black blazer and pants with some blue converse.

"Does anyone know when Hotch is coming?" Reid asked. "Right here, sorry I'm late." Hotch called coming through the door. Hotch was wearing a black polo shirt with a black blazer and pants with his black semi office shoes.

"Good, now the party could really begin!" Garcia laughed. "Just to know, we are on special terms right?" JJ asked. Everyone nodded. "Good." JJ smiled and grabbed Prentiss' hand and started dancing. The team had created the special terms rule after JJ and Prentiss came out , more like got caught kissing, to the team.

The special term rule declared everyone can carry out whatever relationship you had in front of one another and you can do anything romantic in front of them but nothing like hanky spanky or show of skin. According to Rossi, "It's weird."

Garcia grabbed Morgan's hand and started dancing along with JJ and Prentiss. Reid smiled and sat in the corner of the room, which held a sofa, and laughed as Morgan kept getting bumped out of the dance then pulled back in by Garcia.

Hotch sat next to Reid and stared at him. "Why do you find it so amusing to just watch peoples instead of joining in on the fun?" Hotch asked. "When your use to being the painting on the wall, you find it fun to watch others have the fun you never had." Reid said quietly still staring at the group.

Hotch thought about what Reid said and understood quiet well. _'Reid grew up without a father and a mother, sorta, that's why he kept everything on the low key. __His pain, his insecurities, his thoughts, and his actions; all just to keep from detection.'_

Hotch saw the abyss of keeping quiet, the lonely street that everyone will soon walk across one day, it was very nice. "Why don't you try to join in?" Hotch asked. Reid looked at Hotch with a smile and laughed at the thought of dancing.

Reid shook his head. "I don't know how to dance." Reid stated. Hotch stood up and smiled. "Then count this as your first lesson." Hotch said putting his hand out for Reid to grab. Reid gasp quietly and shook his head a million times.

"Do you trust me?" "Yeah but-" "But nothing, we are going to dance then." Hotch stated determined to get a dance. Reid grabbed Hotch's hand and pulled himself up. "Now what?" Reid asked.

Hotch didn't have a clue, he was about to get his very first dance with someone who meant the world to him since Haley. Rossi knew about Hotch's little crush but just teased Hotch about it all the time. Hotch felt two pairs of eyes on him.

The beautiful hazel eyes before him and a smug Italian bastard's. Before the party Rossi had had this discussion with Hotch in his office. _"What if he declines your offer?" Rossi asked. Hotch looked down at his glass which was still full of burban. "There a possibility of that happening." Hotch reasoned. Rossi shook his head and took a drink._

_"Aaron, that boy had your heart tattooed with his name all over it inside and out." Rossi said with a smile. "Your point being?" "Don't be reckless, and good luck. See you tonight." Rossi said getting up. "Where are you going?" Hotch said getting up as well. "To make sure everything goes well tonight." Rossi left quickly out the door._

"Aaron. Hello you in there?" Reid said, waving his hand in front of Hotch's face. "Oh I'm sorry, I was thinking about something." Reid laughed. "I can tell." A slow song was announced to be on next from the DJ. "Okay step one, since you have two left feet you most likely want to be the follower who follows the leaders lead." Hotch said.

Reid nodded with a slight blush and looked down. _'Damn does he have to look so cute blushing.' _Hotch thought. A knock on the door startled everybody, especially who it was. "Chief Strauss." Hotch said letting go of Reid quickly.

Strauss smiled, actually smiled, and raised her hands a bit as a signal to settle down. "Don't worry, I didn't come to get anyone in trouble. Just to get what someone promised me." She said.

Strauss actually looked beautiful and nice with her hair curly at the bottom and bangs to the side, black dress with a drape that went across from shoulder to shoulder. "Erin, you look nice." Rossi commented. Strauss almost blushed at Rossi's comment. "You too, um do you want to go in the main hall?" Strauss asked.

Rossi shook his head and gestured around the room. "Here's fine, unless your scared." "I'm not scared." Rossi put his hand in front of Strauss's reach. She timidly grabbed his hand, as the others continued to go about their ways.

"You never were the blushing teenager type." Rossi stated as he grabbed her other hand. "And you were never one to speak your true feelings." Strauss commented. "Maybe I'm not as strong as you think I am." "Then maybe, I'm falling for the wrong guy." Strauss whispered. Rossi smirked and started to dance with Strauss.

"Oh my god they're dancing." Garcia whispered to Morgan as they slowed danced as well. "Maybe they finally found the right person then." Morgan whispered back. Garcia stared at Strauss and Rossi. They looked happy, a little too happy. "Will we ever be that happy?" Morgan looked at Garcia seeing nothing but wonderment in her eyes. "Yeah baby girl of course we will." Morgan smiled as he kissed Garcia.

"About time those two got together." JJ commented. Prentiss nodded looking at JJ, thinking about all the wonderful things JJ did for Emily. "You know if you stare for a long time I might turn into a statue." JJ laughed meeting Emily's gaze. She loved the way JJ always made a joke out of everything and made everyone feel alright. "I won't might worshiping that statue." Emily winked. JJ laughed and continued dancing.

Hotch felt nervous, like he didn't know what to do either trust or not trust Strauss. Yet, his future life could be right across of him. "Maybe you shouldn't teach me how to dance." Reid commented looking at Strauss. Hotch thought about over the years which Reid had been there for him. _'The lunches, the weekend visits, and the comfort of his words when I needed it.' _

"No, we are going to dance." Hotch said grabbing Reid's hand. Reid felt a little electric vibe in his left hand as Hotch grabbed it. "I'm gonna put this hand on my shoulder okay?" Reid nodded wordlessly and watched Hotch grabbed his other hand while he put his other said hand on his shoulder.

Hotch put his right hand on Reid's hip. "I'm going to put my right foot back and your going to put your left foot forward." Hotch instructed. They went back and forth then Hotch decided to move it a little too the left causing Reid to almost trip. Hotch laughed causing Reid to blush. "This is why I don't dance."

Hotch made a "pfff" noise with his mouth. "Your a natural, are you sure you never danced before?" Reid laughed and shook his head looking down. "Maybe we could dance again, in private." Hotch suggested sitting on the couch. "I'm way too old to be dancing." Reid joked sitting down next to Hotch with a plump.

"You're too old?" Hotch laughed. Reid nodded with a winning smile. "Would you mind coming over this weekend?" Hotch asked. "Yeah, do you need me to babysit Jack?" "No, I just need you." Reid looked into Hotch's eyes noticing how his eyes were darker than usual. Reid opened his mouth then closed it.

Reid blushed a deep scarlet red and continued to open and close his mouth. "Spencer, are you okay?" Hotch asked as Reid basically gasped for air. "I n-need s-some ai-i-i-r." Reid said and quickly got up and shot out of the room, which is what Rossi noticed. "Excuse me for a moment." Rossi whispered to Strauss, who nodded noticing Reid's exit.

Rossi made his way to Hotch who was drinking his soda. "What did you do to make Reid to act like that?" Hotch sighed. "I told him if he would come over this weekend, but he thought it was to babysit Jack. Then I told him that I just needed him." Rossi blinked twice then let a loud laugh fill the room scaring everyone.

"Shut up Dave!" Hotch yelled trying to get Rossi to shut up. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WERE BASICALLY TELL HIM!" Rossi yelled laughing. Hotch put a pillow on Rossi's mouth, making it look like he was trying to smother Rossi. They looked at the two in wonderment and laughed at Hotch turning deep red in embarrassment.

Rossi calmed down while Hotch dragged him outside to the hall. "Should we be worried Hotch might kill Rossi?" Garcia asked. They shook their heads and continued around their business bring Strauss into the conversation for once. And she was actually, quite pleasant to talk too.

* * *

Hotch looked embarrassed, one thing Rossi has never seen and very uncharacteristic to Agent Hotchner. "You really love him huh?" Rossi asked seriously. "Yeah." Hotch said. "Then go get your love." Rossi said, pushing Hotch towards the hall guessing that's where Reid could be.

Reid couldn't believe what Hotch just told him. Hotch basically was inviting him to have sex. SEX, for god's sake! What was he thinking, Reid even got overwhelmed thinking of it. "I'm so sorry Reid." Hotch said running next to Reid, scaring Reid.

"It wasn't what I meant to tell you I swear it wasn't." Hotch tried to explain. "You weren't trying to talk about having sex with me?" Reid squeaked blushing. Hotch shook his head no while laughing. "But, now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind. Look Spencer, what I really want is a relationship with you." Hotch said.

Reid blushed as Hotch grabbed his hand. "Will you let me have that dream of us being together?" Hotch asked. Reid smiled and blushed. "Well when you put it in that way." Reid teased getting Hotch nervous. "So is that a yes?" "I'm pretty sure this will make things more clear." Reid leaned in to kiss Hotch, which Hotch accepted by kissing back with all his love he could give.

On their way back Hotch and Reid talked about their future, their problems,and their hopes. "How'd you find me anyways?" Reid asked stopping a few feet away from the door. "Actually Rossi pushed me in a random direction and I just followed my gut." Reid laughed on how Hotch said it like it was a fact.

The speaker had announced to grab your partner because it was time for the slow dance. Hotch smiled and looked at Reid which Reid looked back. "Will you dance with me?" Hotch asked. "Out in the open?" Reid asked looking around the empty hall. "Yup, just to show you that I would go though fire and bullets to be with you." Hotch said grabbing Reid's hand.

Hotch and Reid got into the right position for dancing and wait for the song to start. "Oh and don't forget we will be going in a circle." Hotch laughed remembering about Reid almost falling. Reid laughed and the song began.

_You don't need a lot of money_  
_ Honey you don't have to play no games_  
_ All I need is all your loving_  
_ To get the blood rushing through my veins_

_ I wanna say we're going steady_  
_ Like it's 1954,_  
_ No, it doesn't have to be forever_  
_ Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart_

"Will I be that name?" Reid asked. Hotch kissed Reid deeply and with so much passion it left both of them speechless. "Forever and always."

_ (tattooed heart)_  
_ (tattooed heart)_  
_ (tattooed heart)_  
_ (tattooed heart)_  
_ (tattooed heart)_  
_ (tattooed heart)_

_ You don't need to worry about making me crazy_  
_ 'Cause I'm way past that_  
_ And so just call me, if you want me_  
_ 'Cause you got me, and I'll show you how much I wanna be on your tattooed heart_

"Even if I turn crazy like my mother?" Reid asked. "If you ever turn crazy like your mother, then I'll be there."

_(tattooed heart)_  
_ (tattooed heart)_  
_ (tattooed heart)_  
_ (tattooed heart)_  
_ (tattooed heart)_  
_ (tattooed heart)_

_ Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart_

_ Wrap me in your jacket, my baby_  
_ And lay me in your bed_  
_ And kiss me underneath the moonlight_  
_ Darling let me trace the lines on your tattooed heart_

"What no question there?" Hotch asked. "No because one day we will do that and I'll know you'll take care of me."

_ (tattooed heart)_  
_ (tattooed heart)_  
_ (tattooed heart)_  
_ (tattooed heart)_  
_ (tattooed heart)_  
_ (tattooed heart)_

_ Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart._

"Your name was already written the day I fell for you." Hotch stated. "You know ink never fades." Reid said. "I'm glad that way I never have to lose apart of you." "I love you, Aaron." Hotch was taken back by the first name, but didn't care. "I love you Dr. Spencer Reid. With all your faults and wins, I will always love you." Hotch said, kissing Reid again on the lip with so much love.

"I don't know about you but I prefer a funny ending, not a lovey dovey ending." Rossi called from the door. They quickly broke apart and blushed. "Come on love birds, it's time to FINALLY eat some dinner." Garcia called from inside the room.

Reid grabbed Hotch's hand and reeled him in. "Well, well, well, look who finally decided to grab his berries together to finally ask." Morgan teased Reid. "Not exactly, but whatever." Reid commented with a blush. JJ and Emily smiled at the two thinking of how they got together.

Strauss was still there with no smile on her face. "Aaron, I-" "Can't we talk about this tomorrow. I know it's against regulations but-" "That's not what I wanted to say." "It wasn't?" "No, but I did wanted to say was I'll be borrowing Agent Rossi tomorrow,so you know where to find him if you need him." Strauss said.

Hotch nodded, quiet shocked. "Anyways I must be leaving, I have to go say goodbye to the guest. See you all tomorrow." Strauss said with a smile and left. Everyone was quiet shocked as they put the pieces together. "When did you ever had a thing for Strauss?" Emily asked. Rossi was quiet and sat down began to eat his food.

"Why is she borrowing you Dave?" Hotch asked. "I know why. Rossi getting some loving from the boss." Morgan teased. They laughed as Rossi turned red.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! P.s. if you didn't read about Oh, The Teenage Years! info then please REID it at the top. XD okay Bye see you soon. **

**Please read and Review.**


End file.
